My Little Hedgehog 2006
by aPAULo17
Summary: Based off the bad game, but off the epic cartoon series, this fanfic will have you on the edge of your seat. Sonic must save Princess Celestia from Eggman and work with the mane six to save Equestria from the many threats. needs help. like the game. ugh..


My little hedgehog (06) 1

**It was a bad game and no one could save it. This fanfic is based off the worst sonic game made in 2006. I'm only doing this because I thought it was hilarious, yes at the end of the game there's bestiality but in this fanfic, it isn't. Unlike the game there's only one story and it all revolves around Sonic, and other characters. Anyways please read, comment, and fav. LET'S A GO! Sorry wrong game. Oh and I don't know a lot about the episode with the mane 6 or most of the characters but still it's my first fanfic not involving RIO. So yeah anyways now let's a go.**

It was once again the week of the longest day of the year. In seven days the sun would be out for most of the day. Everyone in Equestria was so excited and tonight was the start of a new tradition. The lighting of the sun torch in Canterlot. It was late at night and everyone able to attend was at the castle courtyard awaiting Princess Celestia as she would be the one to light the torch. At the stroke of 9 she walked out escorted by some guards. The common ponies cheered and the princess was walking up the steps to the torch, but as she walked up she felt a burn in her chest she put her left hoof over the spot and looked up seeing what looked to be her sister but in flames standing inside the large torch. "Is there something wrong your majesty?" One of the guards asked. She remembered the day she was in the gardens when she received a message from Twilight Sparkle. In it was included an Emerald of some kind. She had kept it with her sensing its large amount of power never leaving it out of her sight.

"It's alright." She walked up farther and with her horn levitated a flame over the torch. She turned to speak to the crowd. "Fellow Equestrians, I am proud to say that this new tradition shall be used to show our appreciation for the life giving light and energy of our sun. May we always see and feel hope in its warmth and light. Guide us in our everyday affairs." She dropped the flame in the torch and large flame exploded out and burned brightly. Everyone cheered even louder and Celestia turned around and gave a smile while looking around observing her subjects. Suddenly another explosion came out behind the princess and out in the crowd. Many of the ponies were blown back, injured or were flung out of the castle. Celestia looked around seeing large metallic beings coming down and landing surrounding her. They resembled her guards but metallic and with glowing red eyes. Then she saw a large platform come down in front of her. Eventually she saw a large human standing on it addressing her.

"A pleasure to meet you at last princess of Equestria. I am Dr. Eggman. I have come her to obtain the secret of the Elements of destruction from you and the secret to its power, the emerald in your possession along with the Elements of Harmony. Now princess this way please." He said motioning her to follow him. She shook her head afraid and walked back slowly. Then a large wind started circling around her. She looked up seeing a blue hedgehog standing on the ruins of the torch.

"My, that's a snazzy performance there." It said.

"You?" Then she flashbacked about a dream she had about a silver colored hedgehog standing in the same possession. "That's.. no it can't be." Then the hedgehog jumped down and attacked the robotic horses below. They fired their guns always missing he destroyed them all and walked to the princess quickly.

"Greetings your majesty, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He picked her up and ran away from Eggman.

"Not that irritating hedgehog again! ATTACK!" Eggman pointed at Sonic and activated the rocket launchers. Sonic continued to run down the hill with the missiles still exploding behind them. Celestia cowered slightly but while seeing an missile lock on to Sonic she used her horn to make it explode in the air behind. Then he made it to the surface and ran toward the town farther out. While doing this, another hedgehog stood over a rocky hill observing Sonic.

"I finally found him. The Theophilus trigger." The hedgehog clenched his fist then jumped down attempting to chase him.

Later on in the town Sonic placed the Princess down on the ground and walked with her into the town. "Thank you Sonic."

"Don't mention it, do you know why Eggman is tracking you down?"

"I think so. You see when my sister was banished to the moon; a piece of her was left within me. Along with some energy from the elements of harmony it grew and lately I've been having strange visions of my sister only she seems to be flaming. He also talked about something called the Elements of Destruction but I don't know what that is. I haven't heard of such a thing. He also wanted this." She handed him the emerald she had.

"Whoa, a Chaos emerald." Sonic said surprised.

"What?" She questioned.

"Let me explain." Sonic and the princess walked to the library. They talked about the emeralds, elements of harmony, the world of Equestria, and other things. Another pony called Twilight Sparkle was there listening to their conversation.

"Thank you Sonic, if what you said about your history with the evil doctor is true, then I'm glad you're here." Princess Celestia said confidently.

"Yeah you sound like a heroic guy. With you around we should have no problem beating that Eggman guy." Twilight said.

"Indeed" then suddenly a thud was heard outside. Sonic and Celestia went outside and saw nothing. Then Sonic turned around saw that the princess was gone.

"SONIC! LOOK!" Twilight said in fear pointing to the sky. Sonic looked up saw Celestia being carried up by a claw. She was out of his reach.

"Sonic catch this." She threw the emerald to him.

"I GOT IT! Don't worry I'll save you." He said as Eggman flew away.

"What do we do?" Spike asked.

"Let's find our friends they can help." Twilight suggested.

"Okay. With all of us together we can stop Eggman and save the princess." Sonic went to the living quarters out of the village and Twilight headed to her friends' houses.

**I explained why Celestia has an Emerald, why she sees Silver, why Eggman wants her. But what are the Element of Destruction and who is ****Theophilus**** you may ask. You'll find out. I combined two cut scenes and I inserted characters. If you have suggestions for official characters or other characters I should insert or how I can improve this story, (unlike SEGA), just leave feedback please. I'm busy and stuff so it'll be while before I update. Just tell me. good luck.**


End file.
